The present invention relates to firefighters' suspenders having limited-stretch capability and constructed of permanently fire-resistant materials.
Flame-resistant suspenders for firefighters are well known, with a recent example being described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,057, issued to Schierenbeck. The Schierenbeck patent discloses firefighters' suspenders having an elastic portion located at the ends of the suspenders comprised of flame-resistant neoprene. The flexible end straps are located at the front of the suspenders, and are attached to the longer leather straps which comprise the majority of the suspenders. The neoprene material, however, is only able to withstand short duration, direct flame contact (col. 2, lines 20-24). Further, the elastic portion lacks an outer layer which is permanently fire-resistant.
Fire-resistant fabrics, in general, are well known and have applications other than in firefighters' suspenders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,957 (Vandermeersch) discloses a fire-resistant elastic strap used in the construction of seat or bed suspensions. Each thread of the elastic strap includes an elastic core surrounded by cladding thread. The cladding thread is made from fire-resistant viscose, anti-fire polyester, chlorinated fibers, or Aramid.RTM. fibers. Vandermeersch, however, does not disclose a permanently fire-resistant outer layer. Further, the strap is adapted for use in a seat or bed, rather than in firefighters' suspenders.
Cooke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,099, discloses a fire-resistant fabric comprised of corespun yarns. The fabric is suitable for use as a flame barrier in applications such as upholstered articles or office panel. Each corespun yarn comprises a core of fire-resistant fibers and an outer sheath of modacrylic intumescent fibers. The Cooke reference, however, does not disclose corespun yarns having an elastic core, and discloses only two materials per yarn.
Many of the yarns currently available are not permanently fire-resistant. Further, in the field of firefighters' suspenders, the suspenders currently available are not limited-stretch and permanently fire-resistant. Many fabrics used in fire-resistant firefighters' suspenders deteriorate over time due to use and/or washing and, therefore, lose much of their fire-resistant capability. The limited-stretch feature provides a secure fit and allows firefighters substantial freedom of movement. Fully elastic suspenders would provide a less secure fit and would not perform well given the heavy weight of the firefighters' bunker pants.
It is seen, therefore, that there is a need for improvements to the materials utilized in firefighters' suspenders, including making such materials permanently fire-resistant and capable of limited stretch.